Father and Son Talk
by Kara Hammer
Summary: The closes thing fran has to a father is Mukuro. Fran was never given the Father to son talk about sex.


A/N: This was done in an RP group that we have on DA. It was funny and cute so decided to put it on Fanfiction.

"Ha. Ha." Fran laughs with a monotone voice. "That whip. Is. Kinky."

Dino looks towards Fran. "You aren't the first person to tell me that."

"And you're seriously gonna use that to fight?"

Dino takes a step forward, so as to not trip over more graves. "Yes, I don't see anyone else offering a better suggestion, and I know what I'm doing. "

"if you're that horny, go find someone else who wants to be whipped by you. Perverted, clumsy man." Fran states flatly.

"Dino doesn't even attempt to argue back.

"Ah? Is the old man accepting the fact that he's just horny and wants to do someone with that whip?"

"No one ever said that! It's not like that either!"

"Maybe, who knows?" Mukuro chimes in.

"It's NOT like that! I'm telling you this!" Dino tries to explain.

"That's a yes then, huh?" Fran asks

"I never said it was a yes, I didn't say anything. It's a whip; I don't do anything like /that/ with it." He states out slightly annoyed.

"Yare yare, It does really look like something you would use for S&M. Just a larger version." Mukuro says closing his eyes and holding one hand up.

"You could use one this size for-" Dino stops mid-sentence. "I said nothing."

"Kufufufu." Mukuro smirks.

Fran sighs, "Master, you're not much less of a pervert either."

Mukuro stiffens.

Dino debates pointing and yelling "HA", but decides against it.

Mukuro sighs, "Oya oya, I knew you would say that at some point."

"Of course... a pervert like you will always be a pervert, master."

"Yare yare, I guess you have a point." Mukuro grabs Fran's chin.

"A-auh." Dino turns in the other direction. "I should probably, er, leave." Dino sneaks out the back door of the room.

"Master... you're more like child molester, aren't you…" Fran says unfazed by the action that Mukuro took.

"Your not a child little one."

"still... a molester.…" Fran frowns.

Mukuro lets go of Fran's chin. "You didn't put up much resistance to that act."

Fran sighs, "I see no point of doing that, master. That'd just make the situation weird."

"... How so?"

Fran shrugs

"Kufufufu, No answer to my question. Then why not struggle or pull away?"

"You're saying that as if you don't know me master."

"Then tell me something I don't know. What would you have done If I had not let go? If I pressed on?"

"Well.. you didn't do it, master."

"True, but what if I did?"

Fran shrugs. "Who knows."

Mukuro Rubs his temples. "Do you know how to handle such situations?"

"tch." Fran looks away

"Kufufufu, So you do not? That must mean that you are still a virgin."

"Master... don't talk to me about things like that."

"It makes you uncomfortable?"

Fran that's a step back.

"Why are you stepping back? I won't do anything."

Fran points at Mukuro. "You're still perverted regardless."

"And you are still a kid."

Fran frowns. "So what if I am pineapple head?"

Mukuro stiffens. "Then it's true that I am a pervert. But everyone is in their own way."

"That is even more absurd than your haircut."

Mukuro frowns, "You are telling me that you have never once had a sexual thought?

You have yet to have sex, anyone your age had had thought about sex. Also, I am sure you have lusted after someone."

"I guess I'm not 'anyone' then. Hmm..." Fran rolls his eyes.

"I am now convinced that you are a-sexual."

"I don't see anything wrong with that" Fran shrugs, "Better than being called a pervert."

"Not exactly. You have never had sex so you don't know how wonderful it is."

"... ew. That? Wonderful?"

Mukuro nods.

"That's an oxymoron, master." Fran says.

"Quite the contrary little one."

"... Guess I'll never know then. Not that I want to know."

"Oya Oya, you are going to end up alone if you keep up that attitude."

"I don't see a problem with that... I'm already alone anyways."

"And you enjoy it?"

In a very, very flat and sarcastic voice Fran says. "Enjoy? Of course, master. As you see, I am enjoying everything in life."

"So you don't want to be alone, but you don't wonder what it is like. To have a woman... or man to hold. To be together and enjoy intimate moments."

"... ew, master. Do we /really/ have to talk about it?"

"Yes we do.

Your parents haven't talked to you about this. So I must fill that part of the role."

"why don't you suggest someone then?" Fran frowns.

"I can't I don't know the kind of person you would like."

"See, master. You're not helping."

Mukuro sighs. "You can choose someone at random if you want. But It's better with someone you like."

"Did you choose someone random, master?"

"The second time yes."

"Eh? Tell me?" Fran tilts head.

"Chrome." Mukuro jokes.

"Ah. You're such a child molester, pineapple head."

"We are the same age that doesn't make her a child. Never mind. So your saying that you will never have sex?"

"I don't need it."

"Most parents would say what a good child you are. I say how ignorant and naïve"

"Perhaps you could say that I'm a good child, too, as you're probably the closest of what people would consider my 'parent'."

Mukuro looks at Fran fondly. "You are a good child, little one." He then places one hand on Fran's shoulder.

Fran nods. "You can actually be all parent-like. It's strangely nice, master."

Mukuro smiles softly, "I wouldn't know. But I am glad you find it nice."


End file.
